Tendou, le dresseur Pokémon !
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: " Les données de Kangourex enregistrées ! Voulez-vous le renommer ? ... Wakatoshi, voulez-vous valider ?" Pointe de TenSemi parce que c'est bubullant. Merci à @Ame(tiretdubas)Fumikka sur Twitter pour la couverture !


**Salutations !**

 **On se retrouve avec un OS, écrit à deux heures du matin, rectifié avec la musique de Tendou dans les oreilles. Vous saurez pourquoi je dis ça plus tard. 8)**

 **Encore un OS partit d'un délire avec Ame_Fumikka sur Twitter ( qui m'a fait l'illu au passage, merci à elle !), toujours corrigé par le doux DonutChan !**

 **Enjoy ~**

 **Je remercie Poisson Doux Amer, Cline Kagehina, Kiruagonchan, Princesse Kuki et surtout Aminope pour toutes vos reviews ! J'essaye de répondre le plus possible mais RIP ma timidité qui a du mal à disparaître même pour répondre à des gens doux comme vous. :')**

 _Tendou en dresseur._

 _Shirabu en Galopa_

 _Goshiki en Scarhino_

 _Wakatoshi en Kangourex_

 _Semi en Etouraptor_

 _Reon en Judokrak_

 _Et Kawanishi en Dracolosse_

* * *

« « Les données de Kangourex ont été ajoutés au Pokedex ! Voulez-vous le renommer ? »

…

« Wakatoshi : Valider ? »

…

« ENFIN ! Sors de là, Wakatoshi ! »

Le Kangourex attrapé depuis peu s'assit par terre, devant moi, son nouveau dresseur.

« Je suis Tendou ! »

J'affiche un grand sourire, en grattant affectueusement le haut de crâne du Pokémon.

« Attends ! Je vais te présenter au reste de l'équipe ! »

Cinq pokéballs dans les mains, après un « clic » et un « vouib », mon équipe se dresse fièrement à mes côtés. Je sens Shirabu frotter son museau contre mon bras, me faisant légèrement rire.

« Arrête, Shirabu ! »

Semi, mon Etouraptor, s'approche doucement du nouvel arrivant, sur ses gardes.

« Mes amis, voici Wakatoshi, notre nouvel acolyte ! »

Tous se tournent vers lui, avant de sauter – littéralement, je vous jure !- sur lui.

Je ris, en essayant de les calmer.

Et là, chose magnifique, je vois la Team Rocket s'envoler vers d'autre cieux, et en face, juste en face de moi, se dresse fièrement avec son Métalosse sur sa droite, Oikawa.

« Alors Tendou, tes cheveux sont toujours aussi rouges ?

Et toi, toujours aussi con, j'imagine. »

Je le vois me tirer la langue et me faire une grimace digne d'un enfant de quatre ans, tandis que son Métalosse – Iwaizumi- lui donne un coup de patte dans le bras. Autant vous dire que je suis surpris qu'il n'ait pas perdu son bras.

« Désolé Iwa-Chaaaaaaan., il se tourne vers moi. Un combat, ici et maintenant ! »

Je hoche la tête, regroupant mes Pokémons derrière moi. Près de moi, je sens Wakatoshi s'avancer à ma droite. Je lui souris.

« Attends un peu, qu'il énonce les règles. »

Oikawa s'approche, toujours son Métalosse à côté.

« C'est un un contre un. Une seule manche. Celui qui perd donne 1200 PokéDollars au gagnant.

-Défi accepté ! »

D'un signe de tête, j'envoie Wakatoshi, tandis que Reon s'approche de moi, visiblement prêt à en découdre.

Tout se passe très vite. Extrêmement vite. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est Oikawa qui me tend les 1200 PokéDollars et qui s'en va, sous les exclamations énervées de son Iwaizumi.

Et tous mes Pokémon me sauter dessus pour exprimer leur joie. Je donne un Super Bonbon à Wakatoshi, et le félicite de son premier combat. »

L'homme aux cheveux rouges se tourna vers les autres de son équipe, qui le regardaient, exaspérés.

« Je suis sûr que tu voulais chanter ta chanson.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, Goshiki…

-Gomen !

-Baki Baki ni ore, Nani wo? Kokor-

-Tendou, arrête ton charabia.

-Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, Semi ! Je fais des rêves comme ça depuis…

-T'as qu'à arrêter de rush le dernier Pokémon…

-Et sinon Goshiki il était en quoi ?

-En Scarhino. Et Kawanishi en Dracolosse.

-Moi je dis c'est autre chose qui est colossal chez Kawanishi.

-Putain, tais-toi, Tendou ! »

Et c'est comme ça que leur soirée se finit sur un Tendou habillé en dresseur – les casquettes et les vestes manches courtes lui vont bien – et une bataille d'oreiller. Et peut-être un – langoureux – baiser entre un dresseur et un Etouraptor imaginé. Peut-être.

* * *

Les reviews sont bonnes pour ma motiv', surtout avec l'OS Bokuaka de 2500 mots qui traîne alors que j'ai pas fait la moitié de ce que je veux faire... xD

Brefouille, a bientôt !


End file.
